


The Sound of Your Voice

by Raufnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis loves the sound of Gladio's voice, M/M, NSFW, Starts out fluffy, because I love these two, ends up nsfw, it does strange things to him, older gladnis, older gladnis gives me feels, there's still a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/pseuds/Raufnir
Summary: Tumblr request from TinyLlama: "After iggy loses his sight, gladio starts to read to him. First, it was just necessary reports and whatnot, but it slowly becomes a tradition for gladio to read aloud whenever he's around. At night, gladio will read him old love poems and all the stresses of the day melt away with his voice. Cue kisses and cuddles and happiness!"





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/gifts).



> Ok, this was supposed to be a short, fluffy drabble, but, well, it turned into a one-and-a-half-thousand word thing, and some nsfw things also kind of happened. Because I'm totally weak for these two. I just can't help myself.

Warm flames crackled in the fireplace, the heat gilding Ignis’ high cheekbones, and adding a flicker of light to the dull, milky irises of the former king’s advisor. He sat on the sofa with his head rocked back against the cushions behind him, and let out a cavernous sigh.  

The softest touch on the back of the hand which rested on the sofa arm drew his attention out of the past and into the now. “Here,” that earthy, familiar rumble said. “Your favourite. And it’s not coffee.” 

Ignis couldn’t help the little smirk that snorted out of his nose and lips. “You know me so well, Gladio,” he said, rolling his head just slightly to face his husband.  

“I like you like that,” Gladio murmured, holding the glass steady while Ignis’ fingers found the contours of the chilled wineglass.  

“Like what?” 

“Without your eye shield on,” he said, surprising Ignis by leaning down and kissing him square on the old, ragged scar around his eye. The gesture made him jump, but he didn’t pull away from it. “Can I sit?” Gladio asked.  

“Of course you may,” Ignis replied. “Is there enough room?” 

“You’re fine exactly where you are,” he said as he eased his great frame down onto the sofa beside him.  

Ignis sipped the dry white wine and hummed gratefully. “This _is_ my favourite, thank you.”  

Gladio watched his throat work as he swallowed a mouthful, and the larger man felt something stir in his groin at the sight of it. Ignis was still as lean as he had been in his twenties, and Gladio was as fascinated by the sight of him as he had ever been. Ignis, seeming to sense Gladio’s eyes on him, twitched his lips into a smile and ran the very tip of his tongue around his lower lip. Instead of indulging Gladio, however, he clearly decided to torture him by ignoring the effect he knew he had on him.  

“Could you read me that last report from Prompto?” 

Gladio rolled his eyes and huffed a fond laugh. He knew that Ignis had a text-to-speech device, but their little ritual, begun shortly after the calamitous events in Altissia, of the shield reading reports to the advisor, had developed into an intensely personal and private activity for the pair of them. Now, Gladio would spend hours reading to Ignis. “I’ll read to you,” he said carefully, “But a report on the rebuilding of the provinces will wait til tomorrow.” 

Ignis’ mouth tightened.  

Gladio wouldn’t back down though. “Ig, you’re off the clock now. It’s not like before when you had to nanny Noctis 24/7. You work for the government, not your friend. And I didn’t pour you that wine so you could crab about how Libertus is handling things in Galahd, and ruin the taste of it.” 

The sigh that escaped Ignis as he shook his head was one of defeat. He laughed and took another sip. “You’re right. You’re right, my love, I know. I’m sorry. Please, I would love you to read to me.” 

“Get comfy then,” Gladio said with a grunt as he reached for the novel they were more than halfway through already.  

Ignis shuffled so that he had his back to the high armrest of the sofa, and placed his feet in Gladio’s lap. The routine was always the same. Resting the book on the far side of Ignis’ feet, Gladio held the novel in his right hand, and began to massage slow circles around the ball of Ignis’ foot with his left.  

On most nights, Ignis would close his eyes and lean his head back, breathing softly, but he would not usually fall asleep. That night, however, with a week of late nights and early starts hanging heavy on his shoulders, Ignis finished his wine and, with the low rumble of Gladio’s beautiful voice in his ears, he found himself drifting in and out of wakefulness. He missed whole chunks of the story, but the sensation of the shifting pressure of Gladio’s thumb on the arches of his feet, and the musicality of his rich bass voice, sent Ignis finally into a deep and restful sleep with nothing more than a delicate little snore.  

Gladio smiled to himself as the love of his life lay stretched out beside him, vulnerable and relaxed in a way that no other soul on Eos, perhaps save Prompto, had ever seen. “I love you,” he whispered. 

With Ignis soundly asleep, Gladio returned his golden eyes to the words on the page, silencing his voice and letting his husband sleep soundly while he immersed himself in the story set in the ancient mists of an Eos long past. It was a book he’d read countless times since his youth, and they both knew it almost backwards. As he returned to it again, like the tide returning to kiss the sands of the beach, he felt a warmth bloom in his chest as Ignis murmured something in his sleep.  

His gaze shifted back to Ignis’ face and he watched as Ignis’ blind eyes rocked softly from side to side beneath closed lids. The usual knot of tension was gone from between his sharp eyebrows, and even the angry scars over his face looked less severe. His lips parted gently and Gladio glimpsed the white of Ignis’ teeth behind as he continued to breathe in and out, in and out, in little sighing gasps. Gladio squeezed his fingers lovingly around the high arches of Ignis’ bare feet, savouring the velvet-soft skin and the delicacy of the bones beneath his touch.  

Ignis spoke again, half articulating whatever feelings swirled through his dreams. “Gladio,” he hissed.  

“Shh, I’m here,” he rumbled. “I’m here. Sleep.” 

With one final, deep sigh, Ignis settled into a calmer sleep. Still with his large hand supporting the cool skin of Ignis’ foot, Gladio remained where he was on the sofa until just after midnight. Closing the book on its last page, he looked down at Ignis, who woke gracefully as Gladio leaned forward to set the volume down on the coffee table.  

Ignis’ sightless eyes blinked open and stared vaguely at a spot on the ceiling. “Gladio?” he asked. “You stopped?” 

A little laugh rippled through the still room from the former shield. “ _You_ fell asleep,” he chuckled.  

“So I did,” Ignis said as he sat up carefully, swivelling in the seat and drawing his legs back out of Gladio’s touch, smiling. “Apologies. Please don’t think I’m ungrateful. I still love that you read to me, perhaps more than ever. I love the sound of your voice.”  

Gladio’s expression burned with the warmth of the dying embers, and he leaned over to kiss that elegant neck of Ignis, showing bare and pale above the round-necked t-shirt he usually favoured once he’d showered and stripped himself of his formal work clothes. Ignis moaned at the gentle nipping of Gladio’s teeth over his pulse, head rocking backwards in pleasure. Gladio drew more and more sounds from Ignis until sighs and groans tumbled from parted lips in a wild stream. “I love your voice too,” he growled.  

With his body falling into the back of the sofa, Ignis began to unravel beneath Gladio’s attention.  

The shield rose and leaned down, pressing his great hands into Ignis’ slender legs, digging his thumbs into his inner thighs. Ignis let out another keening moan, much louder this time, and Gladio knelt in the space between his legs and palmed Ignis where he was growing hard against the soft, dark sweatpants he wore that evening. “Please,” Ignis hissed.  

With a chuckle, as Ignis lifted his hips, Gladio worked his fingers around the waistband and drew them down to reveal his pale skin. A large scar, as angry and dark as the one over his eye, marred his lower torso and scorched into his hip, and Gladio kissed it lovingly. As cooler air hit him in a rush, Ignis gasped, but Gladio didn’t leave him unattended for long. He took him smoothly in his mouth and felt Ignis’ entire body begin to shudder as his whole awareness tunnelled down to just the sensation of the slick heat of Gladio’s mouth around his cock.  

Unleashing a deeper a groan of his own, Gladio couldn’t help but smile as Ignis’ cock responded to the vibrations. “Gladio,” Ignis all but whimpered. “Your voice… Gods, your voice when you do that…” 

Gladio hummed a wordless question against Ignis’ length and Ignis gasped.  

“Yes,” he cried, hands grasping, reaching down to tangle in Gladio’s hair. “Yes, gods. I will _never_ tire of your voice, and all the things you do to me with it.” 

Ignis’ hips bucked wildly and Gladio could feel him coiling up for release in no time. The lean muscles of his thighs began to shake, his breath caught in his throat as his chest heaved, and he _moaned_ so six-damned beautifully it was all Gladio could do not to come himself. Finally, as Gladio sank down on Ignis’ cock one last time, Ignis gave a final cry and emptied himself deep in Gladio’s throat. His hips lurched and his hands shot to his sides as he clutched desperately at the cushions beneath him. 

Gladio remained where he was, swallowing Ignis’ release down, kneeling before him in a gesture of utter devotion, holding Ignis steady with one hand on his hip, and the other still cupping him gently from below as he shuddered and twitched beneath him.  

Ignis’ voice returned to him only slowly, and words themselves took even longer. Eventually, after one false start which dissolved into a groan, Ignis swallowed and smiled vaguely. “Gladio…” 

As he withdrew from Ignis’ cock, his lips tenderly drawing up his length, careful not to spill anything he hadn’t yet swallowed, Gladio gave a final hum. Ignis gasped and moaned again.  

With a final chuckle, Ignis reached his hand down again to stroke through Gladio’s long, dark, thick hair slightly flecked with grey, and said, “I shall never tire of that voice of yours, Gladio.” 

“Nor I of yours,” he replied, throat a little sore, the taste of Ignis hot on his tongue. “Nor I of yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a shameless plug, but hey, I'm gonna go for it... I’m only 4 followers away from reaching 100 on Tumblr (@expectogladiolus). I'm not fishing for followers - it doesn't make much difference to me if I have one or one hundred people following me - but I have said that when I reach 100, I’ll open up requests for 100 word drabbles. When that happens, if you send me a pairing or a character plus a word, or even an opening sentence, and I’ll write you a 100 word drabble! I’ll let you know when I reach 100… If you're on Tumblr, and you're interested in hearing some short drabbles from me on topics of your choice, come follow me and send me stuff if you like :D


End file.
